toque105fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Carpe Diem Aproveitar o dia
O Carpe Diem é mais do que uma filosofia presente no Barroco e no Arcadismo, um estilo de vida arraigado em tempos passados que se encontra "vivo" nos tempos atuais. Tal termo tem sua origem em um dos versos latinos do poeta Horácio " Colhe o dia presente e sê o menos confiante possível futuro", que pode ser entendida como "Aproveite o dia", ou seja, viva cada momento da forma mais intensa possível sem temer o futuro. Esta filosofia entrava em desarmonia com a Igreja, pois buscar o prazer imediato pode significar não ir de acordo com as leis impostas por aqueles que visam a busca pelo reino dos céus, se opondo aos prazeres terrenos. Por muitos interpretada como uma blasfêmia, Carpe Diem integra o cenário conflituoso do barroco, havendo uma descrença na vida após a morte ao afirmar que devemos viver ao máximo esta vida, pois ela é unica, o que contradiz os princípios religiosos. Arquivo:Carpie-Diem.jpg Influência do Arcadismo na atualidade: Na atualidade, o arcadismo é retomado em letras de músicas, filmes e no dia a dia da sociedade. Mesmo que inconscientemente, convivemos com muitos dos temas árcades. No cinema: Sociedade dos poetas mortos Em Welton Academy, um colegio tradicional dos Estados Unidos só para garotos, um professor nada convencional chega com uma nova proposta de educação que valoriza a liberdade e a afetividade de seus alunos. Este método confronta-se com a proposta que tradicionalmente o colégio vinha utilizando, baseada no distanciamento entre o professor e o aluno e em uma disciplina rígida onde o principal é preocupar-se com o futuro. Através de uma viagem pela literatura , o professor John Keating desperta em seus alunos o um sentimento de bem estar ao sentir prazer por simplesmente estar vivo, mostrando-les o quanto é maravilhoso pensar por si mesmo, ousar e sonhar. Já nas primeiras cenas do filme é possivel perceber a forma nada comum deste professor lecionar, pois este mostra um quadro de ex-alunos já mortos emanando o famoso lema “Carpe Diem” (na verdade, sussurrado pelo professor), depois o professor rasga a introdução inteira do livro de Literatura que ensinava a medir poesia utilizando gráficos. frame|O professor John Keating fala a seus alunos sobre o Carpe Diem Os alunos depois de ouvirem os poemas http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/herrick/tovirgins.htmTo the Virgins, Make Much of Time” do Robert Herrick e http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/182088“Oh me, oh life” do Walt Whitman”, com as mensagens principais do Mr. Keating: o “Seize the Day”, aproveite o dia, e o “Think for Yourself”, pense por si mesmo, procuram saber mais sobre Mr. Keating, um professor excentrico e apaixonante, que também havia estudado na Welton Academy. No mundo da música: *A banda Metalica, no seu lançamento de 1997, "Reload", apresentou uma música "Carpe Diem Baby", que encoraja o ouvinte a "espremer e chupar o dia" (come squeeze and suck the day / Come Carpe Diem Baby). *A banda Dream Theater em A Change of Seasons presta uma homenagem à filosofia do Carpe Diem com sua música-título do disco, de 23:06 minutos, incluindo na letra trechos de falas do filme Sociedade dos poetas mortos. *A banda japonesa Yellow Generation possui um CD chamado Carpe Diem. No começo do refrão, a frase usada é To the Virgins ( presente no filme sociedade dos poetas mortos ). *A banda brasileira Catedral possui uma música com o título Carpe Diem. *As bandas brasileiras Cueio Limão e a Fresno também possuem uma música intitulada Carpe Diem Estas são algumas músicas que mostram que as referências para "aproveitar o dia" são feitas de modo muito claro e, mesmo o termo sendo antigo,ele ainda tem o poder de causar influências em certas obras. Além do uso de tal expressão em obras musicais, muitas pessoas hoje em dia compartilham dessa filosofia mesmo, sem saber. Pessoas dizem umas às outras para "viver como se não houvesse amanha", ou "Não deixe para amanhã, o que você pode fazer hoje e a ideia de "Carpe Diem" é exatamente essa, já que não sabemos se teremos amanhã, as mesmas oportunidades que temos hoje. Muitos confundem o significado da expressão Carpe Diem,dizendo que ela significa "chore o dia". Isso se deve às palavras da língua portuguesa que se originaram a partir da palavra carpe,como carpir, que significa colher,lamentar,chorar. Essa interpretação tem lá seu sentido,pois nos diz pra chorar o dia,ou seja,batalhe o dia, faça-o valer a pena e depois colha os frutos. Essa interpretação é feita em Sociedade dos poetas pelo professor John Keating ao declamar para seus alunos o seguinte verso: “''Colha seus botões de rosa enquanto pode.'' O velho tempo está voando. frame|Carpe Diem (aprovecha el día presente). Palabras que nos recuerdan que la vida es corta y debemos apresurarnos a gozar de ella. E as mesmas flores que hoje sorriem, amanhã estarão mortas … Carpe Diem.” O Commons possui uma categoria com multimídias sobre '''Carpe diem